User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Jerrytalk: Star Wars Episode IX Predictions
***WARNING: THIS BLOG CONTAINS SPOILERS TO STAR WARS EPISODE VIII: THE LAST JEDI*** A few days ago, I finally got around to seeing the latest and much anticipated installment of the Star Wars franchise. I went into the cinema unsure of what to expect; I had heard both high praise and negative criticism toward the film by my friends and family. It's a known fact that swaths of Star Wars fan communities across the internet have infamously decried the film, claiming that Rian Johnson's new direction is too extreme of a departure from the Star Wars of old. Personally, I found the film to be one of the best chapters of the greater Star Wars epic. Indeed, Johnson's finished product was drastically different than anything up until now. However, I feel that Johnson's monumental risks paid off. The original storyline and incredible character developments made (particularly to Rey and Kylo) resulted in both an entertaining and highly authentic film. Johnson —who, as his indie and quasi-arthouse oeuvre would show, is certainly a non-traditionalist — resisted the urge to make another cookiecutter Star Wars film, which was the very temptation that befell his predecessor, J.J. Abrams. Forgoing cliches and a never-ending onslaught of crowd-pleasing throwbacks, Johnson instead crafted a film that was original, visually appealing, dark, and overall satisfying. (Don't get me wrong, The Last Jedi ''was far from being a perfect film; despite my overall very positive impression of the film, I still have several qualms. I found many major plot points to be questionable and unrealistic. The character of Rose was largely redundant and only felt inserted into several scenes to make the viewer like her, which I didn't. The porgs added nothing to the film aside from being obnoxious attempts at comic relief, and were obviously only added to the film last minute to boost merchandise sales in the run-up to Christmas. Leia's Superman moment was cringey at best. I'm also still grapling with the transformation of Luke Skywalker from a plucky hero of the '80s into a jaded nihilist.) With ''TLJ ''taking the world's box offices by storm, it has left many in anticipation for the next installment — the yet-unnamed, Abrams directed Episode IX, slated for release in late 2019 (sorry Han Solo standalone film, I couldn't care less about you). Riding this anticipation, I've compiled a list of my ten predictions that I believe will happen in Episode IX. Do note though, that, as Johnson has proven in Episode VIII, no major plot predictions can ever be made with a Star Wars movie again. Therefore, my predictions will revolve more around the details and minutiae of what is to be expected from the next film. I would only end up embarrassing myself with a prediction like 'Rey kills Kylo', only to find that Abrams decides to go another direction and join those two characters in holy matrimony. Let's get this started. My predictions are listed in no specific order. Feel free to offer your own thoughts or predictions in the comments below! '1. There will be a sizable time jump. Episode VIII was unique in that it was the first and only Star Wars film to pick up immediately where the last one left off. The Star Wars series is no stranger to massive time jumps: Episode V takes place three years after Episode IV, and Episode VI takes place a year after Episode V. Episode III also takes place three years after its predecessor, and a whopping ten years pass between Episodes I and II. Given these precedences, it's wholly possible that Episode IX could see a similar time jump. I'd argue that it's especially likely when one considers a few factors. Primarily, that of the death of Carrie Fisher. With the actress having tragically passed away in 2016, yet her character still alive at the end of Episode VIII, Abrams will be left with a dilemma when opening Episode IX; how can one write off such a major and beloved character without an on-screen death? The easiest solution is a major time jump: perhaps the movie opens a year later, with the Resistance members attending a funeral or ceremony in her memory. Or perhaps the film will begin three years after the events on Crait, with a few characters eventually mentioning General Organa's death in passing. One also has to consider the state of the Resistance at the end of Episode VIII; only a handful of its members are left breathing (so few, in fact, that the entirety of the Resistance can fit on the Millennium Falcon). Assuming that Episode IX will concern itself mainly with the final struggle between the Resistance and the First Order, it would follow that the former must regain its numbers and weapons to face their rival. Seeing as Episode IX will be the epic conclusion to the trilogy, there'll be no space for a 'rebuilding' chapter for the Resistance; it's much more likely that the movie will begin with them some time in the future, having already regained their power. Finally, there's Rey. Acting on the assumption that she continues on with her Jedi training (most likely she'll train herself, via the sacred texts she stole from the tree library), it's unlikely that any screen time in Episode IX will be dedicated to watching her learn and harness her skills — that's what Episode VIII was for. Rather, it's likely she'll reach full competence as a Jedi master off-screen, and Episode IX will open with a significant time jump, wherein Rey will have already achieved her full power and potential. '''2. The Identity of Snoke will (at least partially) be revealed. When Return of the Jedi ''premiered in 1983, audiences were pleased to see the mysterious Emperor for the first time in the flesh. Yet before the movie was over this extremely powerful yet enigmatic character was killed off, without a single hint to his past. They never even learned that his name was Palpatine, or that he was affiliated with the Sith (in fact, the word 'Sith' wasn't even muttered on-screen until 1999's ''The Phantom Menace). Of course, as we know, the true identity and origins of the Emperor were eventually revealed, and the whole prequel series is essentially dedicated to telling the story of his rise to power. But with virtually no immediate backstory or information given to a character as fascinating and imposing as the Emperor, I imagine that the Star Wars fans of 1983 could relate to the frustration felt by the Star Wars fans of 2017. That being said, there's no reason to believe that Snoke's story ends with his death in Episode VIII. His death does not mark the last time that character will be seen on screen; rather, his death opens the door for origin stories and standalone narratives (seeing how invested Disney seems to be in churning out Star Wars films for the next decade, a Snoke-related anthology film is not far-fetched). Until that happens, it's likely that the writers of Episode IX, knowing how important the character of Snoke is/was to the fans (and how much backlash his unexpected kill-off received), will throw us a bone in the next installment, and hint at his past in one way or another. Because simply put, Snoke, like the Emperor, is too demanding of a character to introduce and quickly terminate without a single explanation. They won't let this fly, and I actually have faith in them that they'll finish his story properly. Seeing as, even in death, he is still indeed part of the bigger story, we can expect to learn at least a little bit more about him in Episode IX. (For the record, I don't buy into the Darth Plagueis theory; I do believe, though, that he has connections with Palpatine and/or the old Sith order). '3. Rey will learn her true identity.' Alongside Snoke's untimely demise, perhaps the other most controversial decision made in TLJ was giving Rey the status of a nobody. After two years of heavy deliberation and theorising, the hype was killed with that proverbial punch to the gut. I don't think it's a closed case, though, and I firmly believe this debate will be reopened in Episode IX, and Rey will finally learn who left her on Jakku all those years ago. It's very likely that, in telling Rey that her parents were nothing more than 'filthy junk traders', Kylo Ren was lying. It's even more likely, though, that he's ignorant of the truth of who Rey is. After all, Kylo only first heard about and met Rey part way through The Force Awakens, ''meaning by the time of the big reveal in ''TLJ, he's only known about her for (assumingly) a matter of months, weeks, or perhaps even days. How could he possibly know — or claim to know — any information about her? Rest assured, I don't think Rey is actually a 'nobody' as Kylo claims; all the subtle hints and nudges that built the hype in Episode VII would prove otherwise. I have no doubt that this very ''important and dominating question mark surrounding the whole trilogy will not go ignored in Episode IX, and we'll finally find out who she is. Perhaps a Skywalker? Maybe she's a Solo? A Kenobi, Palpatine, Windu, or Binks? Han seemed to know who Rey was. Seeing as he was killed off, though, that'll leave the responsibility of revealing the truth with one Maz Kanata, with whom Han assumingly shared vital info when she inquisitively asked him, 'So who's the girl?' '4. Maz Kanata will be brought back into the fold. To that end, it would make sense that Episode IX will see the return of one of ''The Force Awakens '''most enigmatic yet seemingly vital characters. (Johnson sure liked to cast aside the most curious characters introduced in Episode VII without fully satisfying that curiosity.) In Episode VII, Maz was introduced as a wise, if not eccentric character who very quickly proved to be an ally. Due to her sage-like aura and abilities as something of a soothsayer, many theorised she was force sensitive, and some even suggested that her demeanor, roles, abilities, age, and stature had her fit the mould nicely as this trilogy's Yoda. The most perplexing aspect of this character, though, was her possession of Anakin/Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. How did she obtain it, when it had last been seen clutched in Luke's severed hand, plummeting through the clouds of Bespin? Not only did she physically possess the lightsaber, but she seemed to have a deep understanding of what it meant and symbolised, going so far as to know that it 'called to' Rey. Yet these questions also remained unanswered in ''TLJ, as Maz's character was reduced to nothing more than a redunant, almost cringe-worthy cameo. It is, again, very shocking that Johnson would have let such a mysterious character go without any explanation at all. Like Snoke's history and Rey's identity, though, it's possible that Johnson purposefully kept fans on hold and their burning questions unanswered, for an even bigger and more satisfying reveal to come in Episode IX. Because indeed there still are several outstanding questions surrounding this character: What is her relationship with the Resistance? Is she a Jedi/force-sensitive being after all? If so, will she help Rey in completing her training? Is Chewbacca really her boyfriend? And speaking of Chewie... '5. Chewbacca will die.' Look, I love Chewie as much as the next guy, but sadly the cards are stacked against him and it's unlikely he'll ever see the light of a possible Episode X. Rather, he'll meet his end in Episode IX due to his unfortunate status as a redundant character. Already in The Force Awakens ''he was mostly superfluous, only in the movie at all due to the two-for-one deal he has with Han, and the fan outrage that would've resulted if he wasn't in it. In ''The Last Jedi, he was further reduced to nothing more than Rey's chauffeur (and, as The Force Awakens ''showed, Rey is perfectly capable of piloting the Millennium Falcon herself). Honestly, Chewie was one of the most forgettable characters of ''TLJ, ''and I often have to remind myself that he was in it at all. In all of Chewbacca's previous screentime throughout the Star Wars series (aside from an extremely brief cameo in ''Revenge of the Sith), he played second fiddle to Han Solo, being nothing more than his sidekick and co-pilot. Chewbacca himself has not undergone any character development throughout the film, at least none that wasn't dependent on Han's own character development. Not to take away from such a beloved and legendary Star Wars icon, but Chewie, it seems, upon the death of his partner in crime, has outlived his usefulness, and honestly I was shocked that Johnson decided to bring him back at all. (Then again, it would've been awkward for Chewie to suddenly disappear and leave Rey on Ahch-To after he had flown her there at the end of Episode VII). Seeing as TLJ ''offered no fitting scenarios for Chewie to be properly and appropriately written off, it's more likely than not that his time will come in Episode IX. Another aspect to consider is Chewie's status as the only remaining member of the original ensemble (aside from Artoo, Threepio, and an absent Lando Calrissian), with Leia slated to be written off. Leaving Chewie as the sole representative of the Original Trilogy is an awkward choice, and offers little in the way of fan service, which is the only logical reason why Abrams would choose to keep him on. Doing so would be a disservice to the wookiee we all love, especially when one considers the fact that Chewie has never contributed much in the way of plot development, and especially so now that Han is gone. With Episode IX looking to be the epic finale of the trilogy, rife with shocking plot developments and complex character metamorphoses, there's simply no space for a character as static and inconsequential as a post-Han Chewbacca, especially since he's been all but replaced as team mascot by newcomers such as BB-8 and the porgs (god, please don't let them come back). No doubt Chewie will have his final time to shine in the upcoming Han Solo anthology film, but sadly I believe his day of judgement will come in Episode IX. '6. Poe Dameron will be the new leader of the Resistance. This one seems all too obvious, and there's really not much to say about it. The Last Jedi ''saw Poe's role elevated from one of ace pilot to that of a valiant commander high up the chain of the Resistance's leadership (a role I initially believed would fall on Finn). Throughout the movie we see him become submerged in the inner political workings of the Resistance, as he grapples with his superiors — General Organa, and especially Vice-Admiral Holdo. And, though ultimately his plans fail and he ends up tazed and carted aboard the Resistance's escape ships, his attempted coup and eagerness to take charge showcases his natural leadership skills. With the majority of the Resistance leadership killed off early in the film (RIP Admiral Ackbar), the group's numbers further reduced after Crait, and Leia likely to be written off, this leaves Poe as the natural successor to the role as Resistance commander-in-chief. Why not Rey or Finn? Both characters are still relatively new additions to the Resistance, whereas Poe has been made out to be the seasoned veteran of the organisation since the beginning of ''The Force Awakens. Finn's status as a former First Order operative cements the distrust (or at least heavy reluctance) that many in the Resistance have for him. The uncertainty in his character's willingness toward the cause of the Resistance is illustrated in his attempt to jump ship early in TLJ. ''Though he does redeem himself through his self-declaration as 'rebel scum', and his attempted sacrifice on Crait, it's still not enough to make him a feasible candidate. As for Rey, she'll most likely be too busy doing Jedi things. Plus she's never been one hundred percent committed to the Resistance, and she's still a somewhat unfamiliar face amongst its long-term members (she only met Poe for the first time in the film's last minutes). No, without a doubt it'll be General Poe Dameron tasked with the burden of rebuilding the Resistance, and leading it to victory in Episode IX. '7. The First Order will be in a state of civil war. This is a risky (and admittedly, pretty unlikely) prediction. But the history student in me naturally needs to make parallels with antiquity. If the prequels detail the fall of the Roman Republic and the rise of the Roman Empire, and the original trilogy portrays Rome's imperial apex and subsequent decline, then this trilogy will surely tell the story of Rome's fruitless struggle to maintain power, followed by its failures, fragmentation, and civil war. The First Order did not succeed in its attempt to finally crush the Resistance. The core leadership escaped, and a disgruntled Kylo Ren, humbled by his former Jedi teacher, had failed to turn Rey to the dark side. Kylo's sudden assassination of Snoke made his subsequent claim to Supreme Leader shaky at best; the unbalanced and increasingly deranged Kylo Ren is not one that can easily quell such a massive power vacuum. The character of General Hux was pleasantly expanded upon in Episode VIII, as he was given some invested interest, no longer being just a typical baddie. His quickly aborted intention to murder Kylo showcases his own ambitions that will no doubt come into play in Episode IX. Perhaps a Hux-lead division of the First Order will find an ally in the Resistance, and work to bring down a tyrannical Kylo Ren? Perhaps Kylo will temporarily put his differences with Rey aside to subjugate Hux and his control over the First Order's armed forces? Perhaps some not-yet named officer of the Order will make his own claim to imperial succession and splinter off? Whatever the case, the First Order's failure to finish off the Resistance will surely come back to bite them, and the result will most likely be dramatic in-fighting. '8. The Knights of Ren will finally be revealed.' Ever since their extremely brief appearance in The Force Awakens, the Knights of Ren have been a subject of much intrigue. Though alluded to by Luke in the latest film (wherein he confirms that a 'handful' of his students sided with Ben Solo), they've yet to make a formal appearance. Seeing as a handful of force-sensitive turncoats running amok across the galaxy is something very difficult to introduce and then ignore, it would make sense that they'll finally be addressed in Episode IX. It is curious as to why they were absent from the first two films of the trilogy, given how enigmatic their story is. Theories exist that, as of the events of TLJ, the Knights of Ren — sans Kylo — no longer exist, perhaps killed off by the Resistance or fringe Jedi. Yet even still, dead or not, some ''explanation should be given. Several bombshell questions surround these shadowy figures that I predict (and hope) will at least partially be answered in Episode IX. Do the Knights of Ren still exist? If so, why aren't they active in the First Order like their leader, Kylo Ren? Was Snoke only able to recruit Kylo himself? How will they respond to the death of Snoke and Kylo's seizure of power? Will they lay the groundwork for a new Sith order? Do they know about Rey, and will they stand in her way? '9. We'll be treated to an Ewan McGregor and/or Hayden Christensen cameo. Yoda's cameo in The Last Jedi ''(indeed voiced by Yoda's original puppeteer, Frank Oz) was certainly a surprise, but a welcome one. It proves that Disney is not afraid to utilise fallen Jedi in cameo roles, by way of their force ghosts. This continues the trend from the original trilogy, when Alec Guinness's Obi-Wan Kenobi would visit Luke and offer him guidance throughout Episodes V and VI. Knowing how much Abrams likes to borrow from the original trilogy, it would make sense that he'd continue this trend into Episode IX as Rey will surely be in need of guidance from the Jedi masters of old. Why Ewan McGregor and Hayden Christensen? Well, it's possible that a recently deceased Luke Skywalker could be the one to make the posthumous cameo, but this is unlikely given his expanded role in the ''TLJ; Abrams would probably seek out some less obvious faces to check off his 'shocking cameo' box. (Plus, it's likely that Mark Hamill won't be returning to another Disney Star Wars film, given his harsh outspoken critcism of the latest installment.) Both McGregor and Christensen, however, are likely contenders to appear in Episode IX, portraying the apparitions of prequel-era Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, respectively. Both actors have expressed interest in collaborating with Disney on future films. Ewan McGregor already made a cameo in The Force Awakens (albeit a six-syllable voice cameo), and it's almost certain he'll be the one starring in the 2020 Obi-Wan anthology film. This shows that McGregor has already been lassoed back into the Star Wars franchise. In fact, Rian Johnson toyed with the idea of having McGregor's Kenobi fill the cameo role in TLJ, but (rightfully) thought it'd be awkward for a younger McGregor to visit an older Hamill, when those two actors had never interacted; instead, he opted for Oz's Yoda. As Rey, though teacherless, continues to strive to become a Jedi master, it would make sense that Kenobi would be the one to offer her guidance. Anakin Skywalker, on the other hand, would be more likely to drop a visit to Kylo Ren, whose persona and image is based on that of Darth Vader. Perhaps it'll be a visit from Christensen's Skywalker that'll make a tormented Kylo Ren realise that his role model was a Jedi at heart, and set in motion the process of his conversion toward the light. Or perhaps, on the contrary, McGregor visiting Rey as Kenobi will make her ''realise that the Jedi were responsible for their own destruction, and that some fallen students are beyond redemption, thus setting in motion her disillusion with the light. Whatever the nature of their visits, I think it's likely that Episode IX will treat us with a visit from our favourite prequel leads. '10. Rey will fulfill her role as the Grey Jedi. I know I said I wouldn't make any risky, monumental predictions, yet here I go, attempting to foresee exactly how Rey's future as a force-user will play out. A Grey Jedi, as the name suggests, is a force-wielder who walks the line between good and evil, dedicating him or herself to neither the light side nor the dark side. They represent, essentially, the true balance in the force. During her training on Ahch-To in The Last Jedi, Rey claimed to be see both the light and the dark in the force, and the 'balance' that exists between them. She also, however, was pulled to the dark without resistance, prompting Luke to compare her dark side inclinations to that of Ben Solo. Though trained as a Jedi and in possession of the sacred Jedi texts, I don't think Rey's dark predispostions are or completely can be eradicated. Despite Luke's warning to Kylo that he (Luke) 'will not be the last of the Jedi', I actually don't believe that it was Rey he was referring to. Or, if he was, it's likely that Rey will rebrand the Jedi from 'defenders of the light' into those who seek the true balance, i.e. the Grey Jedi. After all, Rey, exposed to Luke's cynicism, is well aware of the failures of the Jedi of old, and having left Luke on a sour note, maintains that it was he who was responsible for the fall of Ben Solo and thus the hopes of a Jedi resurgence. Kylo Ren will likely be the mechanism that sees Rey's transformation into the Grey Jedi, and it's very possible he'll become one too. After all, it was Snoke who converted Ben Solo to the dark side (if Luke is to be believed). With Snoke out of the way, Kylo is now in full control of his own fate. Rey cares for Kylo, and it'll be his inclinations to the light and hers to the dark that'll ultimately create the balance in the force. The dichotomy that long existed between light and dark is now blurred, due to the pain and uncertainty surrounding Kylo, and the passion and awareness of Rey. It'll be these preexisting conditions going into Episode IX that'll see a final eradication to the concepts of light and dark. I even think this split from light/dark tradition was symbolically hinted at in TLJ, in the form of the fracturing of Luke Skywalker's lightsaber into two. It was the final line of an otherwise useless Rose that resonated with me: 'that is how we'll win: not by destroying the things we hate, but by saving the things we love'. Rey will not destroy the dark side — she'll seek to redeem it, to salvage it, and in doing so will become it, due to her love for Kylo Ren. Abrams is too good a writer, and his philosophy too deep, for Episode IX to be another 'good guy wins, bad guy dies' movie. Episode IX will be the story of Kylo's redemption and Rey's acceptances, as the two, seemingly antithetical bastions of the dark and light, at last bring true balance to the force. Category:Blog posts